As the amount of content has increased users have less and less time to consume that content. Users sometimes miss portions of content for various reasons. For example, a user may go to his/her kitchen to make a sandwich while a football game is in progress or may need to run out to pick up a child from school while a baseball game is being broadcast. When a user has missed a portion of content, it may be useful to create a short summary for the missed content so that the user can continue consuming the content with minimal interruption while also being aware of what he/she has missed. Various systems are currently available that generate summaries or highlights of media content. For example, one system can generate a summary of a media asset from specific segments. Another system can generate a summary of a media asset so that summary can be received by a target system within a specific amount of time and based on a specific network speed.